1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable spanner, and particularly, to an adjustable spanner for quickly turning an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,384 shows an adjustable wrench for quickly turning an object. The adjustable wrench includes a main body, a slide block, a movable jaw and a grip. The main body includes a jaw section and a hollow section in which the slide block and the movable jaw are disposed. The grip is pivotally connected with the hollow section. A movable retaining block is disposed on one side of the top end of the grip and is opposite to a leaning section of the slide block. The retaining block can be switched, whereby when the grip is wrenched in different directions, the retaining block pushes the leaning section of the slide block so as to change the one-way wrenching direction of the adjustable wrench during repeated wrenching operation for an object. However, since the retaining block is movable and an engagement between the leaning section of the slide block and the retaining block is not secure, it is difficult to prevent the retaining block from moving relative to the slide block. Likewise, a detent ball, which is biased by a spring, is liable to disengage from a recessed section of the grip and the arrangement may not be suitable where relatively large torque forces are required. Also, assembly of this adjustable wrench may be different.
One or more embodiments of the present invention may address these and/or other aspects of the prior art.